


He Dreams of Rain

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel dreams, Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dreams of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a One Word exercise.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

He's thinking, this is a great dream.

A wonderful dream.

The best.

They're on the roof of The Hyperion and the moon is gleaming down on them like the sun.

The sun, which strangely never appears in his dreams.

You'd think he could have the sun in his dreams at least, but he knows he doesn't deserve to be in its light so he supposes that's why he doesn't allow himself to even dream of it.

Darla he can dream of. He's allowed that much; stolen moments of pleasure with a woman long since dead.

He can't say that he loved her because if he admitted that he might have to admit that Angelus was more than a demon and if he does that, Angel won't be able to sleep at night. If he can't sleep, then he won't have these dreams and he'll do just about anything to keep having them.

Angel can be happy in his dreams.

In his dream, Darla wants to look at the stars. She takes him by the hand, leads him outside, points at the stars, and smiles as Angel names them for her, one by one.

She laughs when the first drop of rain splashes on her shoulder. Angel, always the gentleman, asks if she want to go inside so she won't get wet. Darla, always the libertine, jokes that she's not at all afraid of getting wet.

Then she winks and Angel is loving this dream.

The rain pelts down on them and Darla steps closer to him and looks up to the sky. The water courses over her face and flows down into her hair. When the thunder cracks over their heads she jumps, just a little, and somehow ends up in his arms.

He's waiting for the lightning to strike so he can look into her eyes but before that can happen she's kissing him, or he's kissing her, and both their eyes are closed.

And the rain is pounding down.


End file.
